Sisterhood of the Brotherly Saints
by cinnysangel
Summary: The MacManus boys are cleard of all charges only to find themselves wrapped up in a murder investigation. They soon find out that the murders have ties close to home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Boondock Saints and or any of Troy Duff's characters. This is purely fan art and appreciation of the wonderful and talented writer/director and actors involved in the amazing Boondock series. All OFC's are original and stem from my own imagination as is the story plot and drama that goes along with this story.**

**Author's note**: _This is my first Saints fic and I hope I do Connor and Murphy justice with this story. The story begins a short time after The brothers were arrested in the second movie._

* * *

><p><strong>Saint Sisters: Family Ties<strong>

**Chapter One**

A group of guards shoved Connor and Murphy out onto to the gravel covered roof top. They could hear the cheers of the men down below in the prison yard. What those men would do to get their hands on the MacManus brothers.

"Tie them good. I don't want these two to be falling onto their fat fucking heads!" A large burly guard shouted at the Scotsman tying the rope around Connor's ankles. "Like your rope I hear. How do you like _our_ rope?"

Murphy looked at Connor's worried expression. He could tell his brother was wondering if these men planning an old fashioned lynching.

"It all comes down to this. You Irish bastards won't be getting out of this one." The Scotsman spoke close to Murphy's face. His tobacco stained rotted teeth caught Murph's attention.

"You're going to go down screamin' you Scottish prick!" Murph leaned his torso back and looked the man in the eye.

"We'll see about that boy'o now won't we?" He waved at the other men and they lowered Connor over the side of the building, head first.

"Good luck fuckers!" The burly man laughed as the other guards lowered Murphy over the edge too, next to his brother.

The yard erupted into angry cheers as the brothers dangled two stories above the men.

.

.

"You and your fucking rope. I'm sick of this shit. Always with the rope!" They hung a few inches apart from each other.

Connor nudged Murphy with his shoulder. The movement started the brother's swinging.

"You fuckin'…"

"**Jesus Christ!**" Murphy yelled as the rope slipped and they plunged a few feet.

"**Hold still!**" Connor ordered as he worked the ties loose on his wrists.

"Hold still? You tell me to hold still! I'm going to hang you with this rope when we get out of it. You hear me? So help me on our ma's grave!"

"Shut it! Don't you be sayin' that about our mum! She lives and breathes by the blessing of the almighty and you put her in her grave now? What kind of son are ya?" Connor struggled, fighting with Murphy.

Murphy let out a wail. "Mum, I'm sorry. Oh sweet Jesus, I didn't mean nothin' by it. Don't be takin our Mum!" He began to chant a prayer of forgiveness.

"You ought to be sorry. In this state you're in. Taking the very life of your own Mum into your hands." Connor slipped a foot out of the tie and then another. He clung to his rope as he tumbled over, hanging upright.

"**Connor!**" Murphy screamed as his brother fell. The rope bit into Murphy's wrists as he struggled to free himself. His only concern was to help his brother.

.

.

"Careful boy'o you don't want to slip!" The Scot taunted Connor.

The inmates made rude gestures at them when Connor managed to hang on.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph! Don't move!" Connor used his feet to support himself against the wall as he pulled himself back up to his brother. He wrapped the end of the rope around his arm for added security. "Grab this and hold on tight!"

"Don't untie…" Murphy didn't get to finish the sentence before he was slipping from his own rope. He clung to Connors, his weight sent them skidding and bouncing along the wall. Connor reached out for the bars on one of the windows to stop them from swaying. The rope that tied Murphy dropped to the dirt.

The Scot yelled over the edge of the roof. "Fine you want to hang together, fuckin hang together. How long can you hold on boy'o?"

Connor nudged his chin to the roof on the other side of the building. The building sat lower than the one they currently were hanging from. The only problem it wasn't a straight drop down.

"No! No! We are not going to…"

Connor pushed off of the side of the building without listening to Murphy. They swung wide, away from the building. and when they were close enough Connor instructed, "**Let go Murph**!"

Screaming for his life and cursing his brother in Gaelic he fell a few feet to the lower roof. Murphy belly flopped onto the gravel roof, knocking the wind from his lungs.

The sound of a shot being fired into the air echoed off the buildings and into the yard. When Murph rolled onto his back he could see the guards on the roof were gone. The brothers got to their feet with Connor helping Murphy to stand up. Every inmate was lying on their bellies in the dirt. The warden, a guard and a woman stood at the base of the building Connor and Murphy had landed on.

"And what do we have here?" Eunice asked.

"Nothing ma'am we seemed to have fallen off the roof." Connor smiled at Eunice.

"You get those boys down now, you here?"

.

.

In the warden's office Eunice walked around the room slowly, seductively. She picked up a few items from his dest and inspected them closely. She listened to the warden explain how he felt the boys should remain in the prison until the trial began in two days. Slowly Eunice turned towards the man. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that he made his point. She cracked her gum loudly before spitting it into his waste paper basket.

"You see...I don't give a rat's anus, who is in charge here. I'm to take these boys back to stand trial. You have my paperwork, now lets move! Unless," Eunice moved in closer to the small stocky man, "you would rather argue… warden… with the United States fucking government! Be my guest. But let me suggest you bend over first. Because you're about to be ass fucked by the long arm of the law."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Boondock Saints and or any of Troy Duff's characters. This is purely fan art and appreciation of the wonderful and talented writer/director and actors involved in the amazing Boondock series. All OFC's are original and stem from my own imagination as is the story plot and drama that goes along with this story.**

**Author's note: This is my first Saints fic and I hope I do Connor and Murphy justice with this story. The story begins a short time after the brothers were arrested in the second movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Tensions are high as Connor and Murphy MacManus known as The Saints are to return to Suffolk County Courthouse today, the very courtroom where they executed Mob boss Don Papa Joe Yakavetta. The public outcry to release The Saints has come to a fevered pitch."

A group of attorneys escorted by county sheriffs step out of a SUV and walk past Sally McBride as she continues her report. One on the Attorneys replies, "Allegedly executed Yakavetta." A sea of media surrounds the group as they disappear into the courthouse.

"There you have it folks. The defense of The Saints, rooted in the fact that did they or did they not kill Yakavetta."

.

.

The Suffolk County prison bus holding Connor and Murphy, rolled along the avenue. People lined both sides of the street, holding up signs and screaming. Most of the people cheered for them while a handful called for their punishment. A group of women yelled marriage proposals and declarations of love.

"Tis all for us?" Murphy questioned.

"Aye it tis." Connor nodded as he leaned towards the window.

One woman lifted her shirt flashing the boys.

Connor blew her a kiss. He looked at the guard and with a smile he said, "If we get a conjugal visit, could you get her number?"

"I don't know about her numbers but I'd say her letters are double D." Murphy added with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Settle down!" The guard in the front of the bus barked at the boys.

They were unloaded and lead into the Courthouse in shackles. Connor lifted his chained hands in victory. Chaos erupted as the MacManus brothers were forced inside the building.

.

**xXx**

.

The trial went on for three weeks with the media being banned from the court room. Connor and Murphy were dressed in suits, clean shaven and seated at the table with their group of lawyers, paid for by an unknown source.

"Council, the Defense rests its case. What say you?" The Judge was getting tired of this case. Three weeks of next to no witness and shaky testimonies. Although he wouldn't admit it, he thought there wasn't a crime committed here, only justice given to a group of men that well deserved it, handed out by two snot nosed boys.

"Rest what case, your honor? A man died right here in this very courthouse, in this very room in front of a Judge, a group of under oath jurors, and countless other witnesses. And yet I can't seem to get a God damn, one of them to admit they were here or say they saw who was doing the shooting."

"I object!" the defense lawyer jumped to his feet. "You've called your witnesses and they were unable to identify the shooters. The man described by Lucy Hardiman was a grey haired man. Do you see that man in this courtroom?"

Connor and Murphy crossed themselves at the mention of their father. The judge hammered the gavel against the wood block calling order to the courtroom. "Council my chambers, now! Five minute recess!" The judge stood and the packed courthouse jumped to its feet.

Ten minutes later and after some very angry screaming coming from the judge's chambers, everyone was back in the courtroom awaiting the final instructions to the jury.

Connor leaned over and whispered in Murphy's ear. "Is é ár ndán suas leo."

Murphy repeated the statement, "Aye, our destiny is up to them now."

.

_**.**_

_**The music played and the sisters danced, their curls bouncing around their faces.**_

_**"What the fuck kind of dancing is this?"**_

_**"Sit down Anthony. We must never forget the Irish pricks that took down this organization! Watch the dance, learn it. Because from now on you will live breathe and shit Irish until it comes out of your fucking eyeballs!"**_

_**The violin died down and all that remained was the beat. The sound of their stomping feet echoed throughout the building. Completely in step the sisters raised their left hands placing their palms together, they moved in a circle shoes tapping against the linoleum. Kiernan looked into the eyes of her sister Morgan. Wordlessly they pulled the guns from underneath the pleats of their skirts. Without missing a beat, they executed everyone in **__**the room.**_

_**.**_

.

Rumors swirled that in under six hours the jury had a verdict. The ever present media scrambled to get the closest shot at the doors should they open. A bailiff ordered quiet in the hallway as another bailiff announced "all rise" inside of the courtroom. The jury filed into the box and took a seat. A few minutes later Judge Potter took the bench and asked. "Have you reached a verdict?"

The Jury spokeswoman stood and answered yes. The verdict was delivered to the judge.

"What say you?"

"On the count of first degree murder in the case of Don "Papa Joe" Yakavetta… Not guilty."

The court room erupted as not guilty was given for the rest of the counts. Connor and Murphy stood and hugged each other, then shook the hands of their council. As word spread out into the hall and onto the streets and the room became a flurry of activity Eunice stood up in the back of the courtroom and left.

.

_**.**_

_**Blood pooled and spread out from the body. Kiernan stepped over it, her tap shoe clicking on the tile. Morgan crossed the arms over the chest of one of the men. She dipped her thumb into his blood, and smeared a cross onto his forehead before placing a medallion onto each of his eyes.**_

_**"In the name of the father, son and holy ghost."**_

_**Kiernan stood behind Morgan and repeated in their native tongue "In ainm an mac athair, agus Ghost naofa" as she crossed herself.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Boondock Saints and or any of Troy Duff's characters. This is purely fan art and appreciation of the wonderful and talented writer/director and actors involved in the amazing Boondock series. All OFC's are original and stem from my own imagination as is the story plot and drama that goes along with this story.**

**Author's note: This is my first Saints fic and I hope I do Connor and Murphy justice with this story. The story begins a short time after the brothers were arrested in the second movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Almost two hours later the boys were finally free to go. Murph pulled on his tie. "How do ya get use to this fucking noose around yer neck?"

Duffy looked at Dolly and smiled. Detective Dolly handed both the men a brown paper bag with jeans and black t-shirts inside. The boys changed quickly. Their boots were handed to them by Duffy.

Finally comfortable and relaxed they stood outside of the courthouse. Both lit a cigarette, looking out at the crowd that still lingered. People lined both sides of the walkway, separated by barricades and heavily armed state police. Cheers erupted when the boys came out of court. Some of the people asked for autographs while others handed them gifts. A few people shouted angry words, protesting the release of The Saints, but they were quickly shoved to the back of the crowd.

Duffy looked at Dolly before whispering, "We should sell tickets to this shit."

"Like a fucking three ring circus!" Dolly laughed.

.

The pack of young women that were there every day of the trial from the very beginning, stood in a group, to their left, vying for Connor and Murphy's attention. The large breasted one that flashed them, stood at the front of the pack.

Connor nudged Murphy with his elbow. "She like me."

"Aye, there must be something wrong with `er."

.

The media, which had set up camp to the right of the doors, refused to be left out of the excitement, shouted at them.

"What do the Saints plan on doing next?" A reporter shoved a microphone at Connor.

"Do you plan on going after anyone else?" Another screamed.

"We plan on goin after a beer and then maybe a long nap." Connor answered.

"Aye and Conner plans on doin that one over d'ere." Murphy pointed at the woman that had flashed them.

The female reported put her hand over the lens of the camera as the MacManus groupie saw Murphy pointing at her. The woman lifted her shirt over her head once again, giving her shoulders a good shake. The rest of the groupie girls dropped their signs and followed their leader, flashing the boys and everyone around them.

.

A car was waiting for them at the curb and Eunice got out of the driver's side. "Well are you going to stand there and look at titties all day or are you comin?"

"Give us a minute; Murph's not done wackin it." Connor ran away from Murph as he took a swing at his brother. He chased him down and jumped onto his back. Connor ran around with Murphy riding piggyback. He went over to the woman and dropped Murph. "Come now give us a squeeze."

She leaned over the barricade, planted a deep, tongue kiss onto Connor's mouth while grabbing his crotch.

Connor tipped a fake hat to the woman as Murphy pulled him away. "Aye be thankin ya." He leaned over to Murph and whispered, "Whew, I'd like five minutes alone with that one."

"That one would swallow ya whole."

"Kind of what I was hopin for, ya stupid shit." Connor smacked Murph's head while he climbed into the car.

.

"Well boys, where the fuck would you like to go now?" Eunice pivoted in the seat.

They looked at each other and said in unison, "McGinty's"

Murphy lowered his window allowing the air to hit his face. Connor did the same on his side of the car. Dolly who was sitting in the middle of the two complained. "Christ the air is cold!"

"Balls!" Connor smacked him.

"You don't know what that tis? That tis the smell off freedom, I tell you! FREEDOM!" Murph screamed.

Connor put his head out of the window and wolf whistled.

"You stupid assholes are just trying to get yourselves killed!" Dolly shook his head.

Connor climbed back into the car, settling into his seat. "Now who would want to kill us?"

"Or better yet…" Murphy said in a low grumble. "Who'd have the balls to try?"

.

**xXx**

.

They drank into the long hours of the night. Toasting to Rocco, Greenly, Smecker and their dad. Eunice told the boys that Romeo would stand trial in a few days. "Don't you worry none, boys. We've got friends in high places."

"And what are yer plans?"

"Ah plans… you're still making them plans, are you?" Well boys," Eunice stood, putting both hands on their shoulders to steady herself. "…you see…my plans are to head south…right over there to the little girls room." She staggered towards it.

"Let me help ya." Murphy slid off the bar stool and fell to the floor. Connor laughed so hard he too hit the floor.

"Now boys I'm not that drunk that I can't make my way to the ladies room, just watch me." She took a couple of steps; fell against Dolly's back making him spill his drink. "Ooops. You better be a little more carful detective Dolly." She hiccupped and the boys snorted in laughter. "That there is… alcohol abuse."

Connor and Murphy pulled themselves off of the floor both belting out, "I'll drink to that!"

Sometime during the night they had moved upstairs. Doc still had the boy's beds set up and Eunice took one of them. Dolly and Duffy were sleeping in the other with their feet positioned at each other's head. Connor and Murphy were passed out on top of the pool table. Empty bottles littered the floor and shot glasses were stacked upon one other on every surface.

.

.

The sound of a cell phone startled everyone out of their dreamless sleep. Connor jumped off of the pool table, reaching for his gun; only realize he didn't have one on him. In fact the only thing he had on at the moment were a pair of boxers. The elusive memory of Eunice winning all of his clothing in strip poker, fluttered at the edge of his conscious mind. Murphy was missing his socks and shirt and Eunice had remained fully dressed.

"Boys it's time to go to work."

Duffy and Dolly looked at one another and as if on cue both their cell phones rang.

Eunice turned to Connor and Murphy. "Welcome home gentlemen; try to behave yourself while I'm gone. And clean up this mess!"

"Yes mother." They answered.

.

**xXx**

.

"Who the fuck asked the FBI to consult on this case?" A cop in a uniform screamed at no one in particular.

"I don't see any fucking FBI here?" Eunice answered him.

Dolly and Duffy exchanged glances. Their Captain stood in front of the three of them.

"You three look like shit! Still drunk?" They shook their heads and he went on. "Detectives I want this resolved ASAP! I do not need the media and the FBI breathing down my neck fucking over this case. Do I make myself clear?"

Dolly whispered to Duffy, "What the fuck is going on?"

"How the fuck should I know? She's working with us?"

"Ms. Bloom, I did not ask you to come here and take Greenly's place. Do not make me sorry I returned this favor. Capiche?"

"You won't be sorry captain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Boondock Saints and or any of Troy Duff's characters. This is purely fan art and appreciation of the wonderful and talented writer/director and actors involved in the amazing Boondock series. All OFC's are original and stem from my own imagination as is the story plot and drama that goes along with this story.**

**Author's note: This is my first Saints fic and I hope I do Connor and Murphy justice with this story. The story begins a short time after the brothers were arrested in the second movie.**

**Chapter 4**

The men huddled around Eunice. Detective Duffy whispered close to her ear. "What is going on?"

"Yeah what gives? Are you fucking one of us?" Dolly added.

The comment made Eunice twist her body to face them full on. With her hands on her hips she tilted her head. "This isn't a fuck situation, is it? And Detective Dolly, if I was_ fucking_ one of you, you'd goddamn know it. That's how good I am! Now, if you are asking me, am I'm a Detective working on this case? That answer would be a resounding fuck yes! Are we finished with stupid questions?"

She used her hands to push them to the side like she was separating a curtain or parting the red sea. She took a stroll through the room quietly looking over the entire scene. Eunice sidestepped over one of the bodies. Any fool would think this was the boys, but she knew better. They didn't do this. Even if she hadn't spent the night with them she would still be positive this wasn't them. Detective Dolly and Duffy whispered an argument behind her back, talking over one another.

"How am I supposed to know…"

"She… she's here isn't she…"

"When did she…"

"Boys! Are we forgetting the bodies that are here stinking up the place while you two play twenty fucking questions? Or should I ask them if they mind waiting?" Eunice bent over close to one of the victims. "Are you in a hurry to go any place? No?" She turned back to Duffy and Dolly. "He might not be but I am! Now move yer ass!"

.

Duffy jogged to the opposite end of the room, bending down he picked one of the medallions off of the eye of a man. He flipped it in the air catching it like it was a heads or tails coin at a sporting event. "If you are going to copycat a crime scene, why change one detail like this? It's not like the pennies were kept a secret everyone knew about them."

Dolly turned towards both of them and without thinking about how stupid it sounded he muttered. "It's not the boys."

Eunice looked up. "Isn't that special? I see Detective Greenly is here is spirit."

Duffy and Dolly looked at each other and said in unison "Maybe it's the huge guy!" They both laughed briefly until the reality that their friend was gone settled on them.

.

Eunice's eyes misted over as she thought about Greenly, but she hid it from the others. She stepped over each body getting a close look at them. She stopped alongside of the man Duffy had taken the medallion off of. "What is that?"

Duffy looked closely at the ground. "Scuff marks from someone's shoes."

"Not them." She put one foot on either side of the body, hiked her skirt up a few inches and got down on her knees as if she was straddling the man. Duffy coughed nervously. Every man in the room stared at her, a few pulled on their ties as if being choked and one or two shifted their weight on their feet nervously. One young cop turned away and adjusted his pants in the crotch. Detective Dolly reacted to a shiver that jolted his body, "Ehhh…"

Eunice lifted the man's shoulder. "Get a picture of that!" They did as she instructed and Duffy used a tweezers to lift a strand of glittery sequins off the floor. The police chief walked back into the room. As soon as he saw Eunice on top of the man he screamed. "What the hell is going on here!" Everyone scattered leaving the detectives alone with the Chief. Eunice climbed off of the man and looked at the strand. She stared at it with her nose scrunched and her eyes squinting. Finally she declared, "Dance costume, scuff marks from tap shoes. I believe these gentlemen had entertainment."

* * *

><p>Eunice followed the Chief as he stormed down the hall of the police station. "I don't give a rat's ass if you were trying to hump that stiff or not! We need this solved. Now! Right now before my city turns into a son of a bitchin three ring circus again! Am I clear?"<p>

"It's not them! I assure you…"

"I said…Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" Eunice stood in the hallway as the chief slammed the door to his office. She knew it wasn't over yet and there would be more bodies by the time she figured it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Doc made his way to the bar. The boys were still sleeping off the night before so he didn't worry none about them. His hands shook as he dialed the number. A young man answered the phone on the first ring. Doc stammered into the phone. "Ttt-ristan…"

"Tis I Doc. I'm afraid I don't have news for you. They're gone for but a month."

"How can it be? Ww-here are they? Tristan you must know. Out with it lad!"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line before Tristan spoke once again. "They come to America."

For the first time ever Doc thought maybe he should have sold the bar and moved back to his birth country. Perhaps it would have been better. Maybe if he had he wouldn't be having this nightmare now and living with this fear. He poured himself a drink and downed it in one gulp.

.

.

Connor stretched, the effects of the heavy night drinking still lingering. "I need a fucking coffee."

Murphy groaned. "Not so loud. Give me that fucking bottle." Connor handed it to him. "Christ fucking sakes isn't there a drop left?"

"How can ya be thinkin about drinking now? My brother yer too far into the bottle."

Murphy eyed Conner for a moment. "Have you lost yer mind. Don't ya recall Da says all the time, best cure for the drinkin ills is nother drink?"

Connor swatted Murphy. "Tis right." He crossed himself as he thought of their dad. "Now where do ya think we can find a drink? Being above a bar and all?"

Murphy shrugged him off when Connor tried to grab him in a headlock. "Quit fuckin around!"

* * *

><p>Kiernan and Morgan had a room above a shoe store in downtown. The place was rundown. The walls never painted, had stains on the plaster from God knows what. The first night Kiernan wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep on the bed. Morgan had flipped the mattress only to realize the underside was worse than the top. That fact made the girls head to the store to buy twin camping style air mattresses. They also picked up a perk style coffee pot which Kiernan had put to use this morning. She poured a cup of coffee for Morgan. "So what do you think we should do now? Should we make contact?"<p>

Morgan stood up. She looked at her sister. She was only a half inch shorter than her and maybe five pounds lighter. There were small differences between the two of them. Kiernan had bright blue eyes with her dark hair it was hard to miss her Irish heritage. Where Morgan's eyes were dark like sea water or a stormy sky. Morgan also tanned better than Kiernan. Her skin had an olive tone, not typical of her Irish ancestors. Kiernan always expressed jealousy in a small way, claiming Morgan to be prettier. Morgan didn't think so, her twin was stunning. She crossed the small room and took the cup of coffee. "Thanks Kerry." Morgan sipped the coffee as she looked at the photos they had nailed to the crumpling plaster. Five of the photos had a red X drawn over it. "No sister, we stick to the plan. Those two are next. She pointed at a picture from a newspaper of the men leaving the courthouse. "They will finally get what they deserve."

Kiernan sat down at the table and began to clean their weapons. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>Connor and Murphy found doc sitting at the bar, a half empty bottle in front of him.<p>

"Getting an early start old man?" Connor said as he helped himself to a bottle of whiskey. Although his stomach still felt like it couldn't take it, he poured two shots. Murphy slammed his back and put the glass down hard onto the bar. Doc slid his bottle to Murphy for a refill.

"Are you alright Doc? You look a wee bit pale." Connor asked as he made his way out from behind the bar.

Murphy agreed. "Like ya seen a ghost. Is the old joint haunted now?" Murphy took a look around the bar.

Doc didn't have time to explain which was fine by him. He really wanted to avoid the questions now anyway. Eunice, Dolly and Duffy came in. The three of them seemed like they had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Eunice took the stool between the brothers while Duffy and Dolly stood at the corner where Doc was sitting.

"Boys gg-et yer own… Fuck! Ass!" Doc wagged his finger at the other side of the bar before finishing. "Help yourself."

Duffy grabbed a few glasses. The whiskey bottle took a couple trips up and down the bar before anyone said a word. Murphy finally broke the silence. "Do we have anything to toast for?"

"Our freedom…" Connor raised his glass.

Murphy added. "May luck continue to be on our side."

"And with our brother Romeo." Connor finished.

Everyone drank, but before the glasses were filled once more Eunice stood up. She put the medallion on the bar. "Let's hope this is a sign of good luck boys or we are about to have all hell break loose."

Murphy picked up the triskele. "A triskelion?" He passed it to Connor.

Connor looked at Eunice. "Are you pregnant?" He laughed deeply. "Did someone do something to the lass?" He turned to look at Duffy and Dolly just in time to see Doc stand up. He didn't look well and hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

"Doc…" Murphy screamed as he ran to the older man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They helped Doc to his feet after he swore he was alright. He had to assure them a few times before Connor and Murphy released him. He walked behind the bar and got a fresh bottle. They watched him for a long time before Connor was sure Doc was telling the truth. Finally Connor spoke up. "Are you going to tell us what is going on? What is important about that medallion?"

Dolly misunderstood that Connor was asking Doc. "Those were on our vics this morning." He touched his fingers to his eyes.

Murphy had taken a seat again but as soon as he heard what Duffy said he climbed off of the barstool. "Fuck!"

"Not even pennies and they think it tis us?" Connor asked.

Eunice gave them the details ending with. "Whoever this is was smart. And there will be more soon."

.

Doc motioned for everyone to sit down. "Boys, I hh-have something I want to tt-tell ya. Ss-sit on down. I'll pp-ppp… get us a drink" Doc put the glasses on the bar. He began to pour the whiskey but halfway through he hit the first shot glass with the end of the bottle, spilling it all over the bar. "Fuck! Ass!"

Connor and Murphy exchanged glances. In all the years they knew him they never saw him spill a drop. Not once, not ever. Connor reached for the bottle while Murphy hopped up and over the bar. He took Doc by the shoulders and led him out in front to a chair.

"Yer a good lad. Both ya boys are. The Lord told me, he did. He said Doc these are good boys. Tis true I tell ya." Murphy could feel Doc shaking. He eased the man into the chair before hollering at Connor to hurry up.

Connor had cleaned up the mess, grabbing fresh glasses. When Murphy yelled he rushed to Doc's side. "Ev'rythin alright?"

.

Murphy put a glass in Doc's hand. He shot Connor a look of concern when Doc couldn't raise the glass to his mouth. Murphy wrapped his hand around Doc's and the shot glass helping him drink. "It's alright Doc where here ta help ya."

"Is right... whatever it is." Connor added.

Eunice, Duffy and Dolly mumbled agreement as they nervously waited to hear what Doc had to say about their case.

.

"Boys I know who done it. Ah Sweet Mary and Joseph! I…I ttt-tell ya I know it."

"What is it Doc?" Connor moved closer. He had an uneasy feeling that something awful was about to be told. Murphy could sense it too. He crossed himself and downed his shot. Quickly Conner filled their glasses once more.

Doc pulled his wallet from his back pocket. His hands still had a small tremor but he no longer needed help. "My Rosie, God rest her soul." He looked up towards heaven made the sign of the cross in the air. Grasped in his fingers was an old worn photo that Doc pulled to his lips and kissed. He handed the print to Connor who looked at it before giving it to Murphy.

"She was a beauty, ww-wasn't she?" Doc looked to the others. "Go on look."

The boys nodded. The woman in the photo was a beautiful woman. She wore a classic hairstyle of the fifties. Her dress knee length with a delicate flair. She had a small knit hat on her head and a heavy wool coat on.

Murphy smiled and his voice broke a little when he spoke. "You were married? Doc, didn't know ya had it in ya?"

"Aye, I was, still am. Ya don't just go on ya know. Forever is forever."

.

Doc grew quiet as he stared at the photo. "We had a good life, lads. Was the best. My Rosie she gave me a beautiful daughter we raised her right. Life was good until those heathens moved in." Doc pulled another photo from his wallet it was a picture of a young woman. "My daughter Sara, God rest her soul. I told her that boy was trouble. Vincent Yakavetta. She wouldn't listen to me and she ran away with the heathen."

"Papa Joe's youngest son Vincent?" Duffy asked.

"It was his men and his son Anthony that died last night." Eunice moved to the bar. "And he's being released from prison next week."

"After Sara became pregnant my wife and I sent her away to live with my family in Ireland. She gave birth and ran away. She returned for Vincent but papa Joe made him get married to an Italian girl. She was having a baby when Sara showed up. They found Sara's body by the river." Doc hung his head exhausted. All the years he tried to keep his family safe and hide them, now everything was out in the open.

"You believe this is your grandchild? There was more than one shooter."

Doc looked up again meeting Eunice's eyes. "My granddaughters and I know it tis. I gave Rosie this medallion when she was having Sara and Sara had two when she was having her twins. They left home three weeks ago. My sister's boy, Tristan said they came here."


End file.
